


Live Free or Spy Hard

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i'll tag characters as they get added tbh, spy AU, there'll be a lot of tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezerburn Spy!AU. Beacon Intelligence Agency has decided Yang is too hotheaded and needs someone to cool her off. Enter: Weiss Schnee, a spoiled, fussy brat who BIA thinks has the qualifications to calm Yang down a bit. The question: can they even stop sniping at each other long enough for that to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's An Atom Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Their codenames are their alternate outfit names! Freezerburn will start next chapter. Enjoy!

"Okay, listen to me  _very_  closely, Hunter," the female voice in Yang's ear said, calling her by her codename as the blonde casually strolled across the lobby of the large hotel, flipping her golden mane over her shoulder as she passed men in suits. The hotel had already been cleared of civilians and most staff members. "You are going to speak with Mr. Black, you are going to place the tracker on Mr. Black's briefcase, and you are  _not_  going to get into any altercations. The goal is to stay under the radar. You are a  _secret_  agent."

 _Yeah, yeah, got it, Goodwitch_ , Yang thought. She felt bare, yet somehow overdressed without her typical garb, instead dressed in a fancy skirt and blazer. The goal was to plant a tracker on Mercury, a male who she could already tell was obnoxious before she had even reached him.

Her heels clicked on the shiny white tile as she kept her lilac eyes locked on her target, a man about 5'11" with silver hair and a strong build. The twenty year old spy thought that if she weren't lesbian, she might be interested. Maybe.

"Hello." she purred as she reached him. She was going to have to play the dumb blonde card, as much as it pained her. Talk to him, tell him that she was interested in a business deal, get his fingerprint off the document to bring back to HQ for duplication, and stick the tracker on his briefcase. All while looking clueless. "Are you Mercury Black?"

"I am." he replied, eyes trailing up and down her figure, a smirk Yang despised, for some reason, appearing on his face. "And you are?"

"I'm  _Nemnogo Solntsa Drakon_." Yang replied, translating her name, 'Little Sun Dragon', from its Chinese origin to Russian. Why Russian? She had no clue, but she was actually quite proud of herself for thinking that up on the spot, being fluent in five languages. However, she was going to regret it later.

"Nice to meet you, Nemn… Hmm..." the gray eyed male said. His smirk faltered for a moment as he stood there, looking at her, his eyebrows creased. It seemed as though he was trying to recall something.

It could've been a couple of seconds, or it could've been a minute, but Yang suddenly realized something, her stomach dropping a bit as she thought back to when she and her sister, Ruby (codename: Slayer), had been viewing the profiles that Beacon Intelligence Agency had on Mercury Black.

She stared into his irises, determined to not waver as she recalled the information.

_Height… 5'11._

_Primary fighting style… Kickboxing._

_Fluent in…_

She watched as his eyes cleared up, everything clicking together in his head.

 _Chinese and Russian_.

"Well, well, well,  _Yang_." the gray-haired male said, the smirk appearing again. "I've heard lots about you from a  _little_  friend of mine. Neo?"

 _Neo_. The multicolored woman was the bane of her existence. Every time Yang thought about her she got angry.

"Hunter, I think it's time to leave the area." Glynda said in her ear as Yang stared Mercury down.

"Mm." Yang made a noncommittal noise. She couldn't back down, not now.

"Hunter. Leave  _immediately_." Goodwitch commanded, her tone harsh.

"Aww, do you need to get bailed out before the fun's even begun?" the male asked, tilting his head to the side and leaning towards her as though telling her a secret. "I've got you surrounded."

Yang finally let their eye contact break as she looked around. Suddenly, all the men in suits seemed a bit more sinister as their eyes locked on her.

The blonde felt her fingers twitch toward her twin revolvers, held in thigh holsters. But no, not yet. Not until they made the first move.

"Look, I think you and I both know who's gonna win this." Yang replied, dropping the dumb blonde act. It didn't even matter now that he knew who she was.

The noise Mercury made couldn't quite be counted as a laugh as he let out a whoosh of air through his nose in amusement.

"Right. Me." he agreed, fingers creeping towards his jacket, the motion not going unnoticed by Yang. "You know, you're kind of hotheaded. It's cute, really."

"Unlike you." she snarled, eyes glued to him.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Goodwitch growled into her earpiece. "If you do not leave  _immediately_ , there will be  _consequences_."

At these words, Yang ripped out her mic, tossing it on the floor. The cheap piece of plastic broke at the impact, its mechanical insides displayed for all to see as it skidded across the shiny tile.

 _Screw consequences_ , Yang thought, her fury bubbling up in her.  _I have a score to settle_.

Her patience running out, the blonde's hands quickly gripped her firearms, cocking them.

Mercury quickly gripped his briefcase, sliding it along the floor towards another person, a woman with green hair.

Yang quickly fired at him, missing by millimeters at the very least and hitting the glass wall behind him, causing it to shatter.

Screams sounded as the glass broke, but Yang didn't pause, cursing her choice of footwear as she dashed after the sprinting man, who had set off in the opposite direction of where he had slid the briefcase.

"Catch me if you can, blondie!" he shouted, going up the stairs.

 _The one fucking day I have to wear heels_ , she thought angrily.  _I have to climb stairs._

Without any more thought, she tore up the steps after him, shooting at his back and somehow managing to miss every time, off by only a little, but just enough to miss fully.

They climbed for quite awhile, Yang's aching feet protesting every step of the way, but eventually the male whipped around a corner instead of up another staircase, and Yang followed, only to realize they were on the roof.

The bright sunlight stung her eyes but she followed anyway, ignoring her aching calves and feet, pounding heart, and the fact that her lungs were screaming for air.

Yang shot at Mercury again, and this time, she hit his shoulder.

Profanities spewed from the kickboxer's mouth as he climbed the ladder to board a helicopter, which Yang shot at as well, the bullets ricocheting off the metal.

After a moment, the helicopter lifted off, away, heading in the opposite direction, and Yang put her twin holsters back, breathing heavily.

There was silence for a moment until the blonde heard a vague whooshing noise that only got louder by the second.

Turning around, she experienced a vague horror as she watched the small but definitely deadly projectile heading her way.

A missile. They shot a missile at her. Why was she surprised?

Yang glanced around frantically, seeing no other option but to jump.

So, she did.

Air rushed by her, filling her ears with a whistling noise as she fell, reflecting on the fact that this was probably a bad choice. She had chosen breaking every bone in her body over blowing up?

As the missile hit its mark with a deafening boom, Yang closed her eyes, moving closer to the side of the building in midair. The brilliant light of the fire still burned through her lids, leaving an impression even as she continued to fall, fall, fall, the neverending pull of gravity acting on her swiftly.


	2. Bad News: I'm a Fuse and I've Met My Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for Blake's parents came from my friend Jillian, but they probably won't play a big part unless I decide otherwise.

As Yang fell, she reflected on the events in the past ten minutes, keeping her eyes shut tight, even as the shrapnel hit her.

Yang was certain she was going to die. She had already accepted her death. She was just glad Ruby had Blake to look after her. After all, she had first met Blake way back when they were kids, when the other girl had moved in across the street from them.

Of course, when they had played spies in the street, Yang never thought it would really happen.

However, around age thirteen, Yang and Blake had walked home from school into the Rose-Xiao Long residence only to be met with the surprise of Taiyang and Blake's parents, Ruby nowhere to be seen.

The two exchanged a confused glance before looking back at the adults in the room.

"Ready to tell them, Taiyang?" Blake's father had asked, amusement twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Tell us what?" Yang demanded.

That was when they had decided to tell them where they were really going every time they left the two girls with a babysitter in a rush.

"Emergency at work" had been true. It just wasn't the line of work they had thought.

It also turned out that Blake moving in across the street from them had been no accident. Beacon Intelligence Agency wanted Taiyang and Blake's father to work together on a mission.

Blake and Yang were given the option to begin training for the agency, or continue to live their lives, the same choice Ruby got two years later.

They had chosen to begin training, and five years later, at eighteen, they were initiated into the Agency.

Yang was abruptly brought back to the present as her side slammed into something very solid and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the direction of the wind change.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, only to see… Blake?

"Hey." her best friend said casually, as though she caught Yang falling from tall buildings all the time.

"I thought you were on a mission." Yang remarked as they swung on the grappling hook.

"I was. And then I got back to HQ, only to find out that a certain  _someone_ ," Blake said with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at Yang, nodding to her to signal that she should get ready to land. "Had completely defied  _Goodwitch_ , of all people, and was in trouble."

"Ohhh…" Yang acknowledged. "And when you say 'in trouble'-"

"I mean it in both senses. You were falling ten stories off a building," the brunette said as they landed on the ground, continuing as Yang got her footing. "And let me tell you, Goodwitch is  _not_  happy."

"Oh, boy. Think Ozpin can cut me a deal?" Yang asked, wincing as she thought of her upcoming punishment.

"Mmmm," Blake mused as she pressed the button to pull the hook back into the gun. "You know, even that's doubtful at this point."

"Well…" Yang said, gesturing down at herself. She was mostly okay, apart from a couple small cuts from the flying debris after the missile. "At least I'm fine!"

"Yes." Blake agreed simply, walking to the sleek black car that the Agency provided.

"So Goodwitch sent you?" the blonde asked.

"Mmhm." Blake said, gesturing for Yang to get in the passenger's side of the car.

The blonde complied and they had a relatively quiet car ride back to the Headquarters of Beacon as both of them silently took in the fact that Yang had nearly died.

Once they pulled up, Blake looked over at Yang, seriousness in her amber eyes.

"Yang… Be more careful, please. For Ruby and I, if not for yourself." she requested quietly.

"All right, kitty cat." Yang agreed, smiling at her best friend and giving her hand a quick squeeze before getting out of the car, ready to face whatever punishment she was going to receive.

* * *

Ren and Nora were by the doorway, the former adjusting Nora's wires, and Yang knew that meant she was about to go undercover somewhere. The bubbly girl paused mid-giggle to give Yang a sympathetic glance.

"Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda said, her arms crossed over her crisp white blouse. The older woman had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, and Yang knew she was in for it. "Please step in my office."

"Isn't…" Yang questioned, hesitating slightly as she walked forward towards the doorway, feeling as though she were stepping into certain death. "Isn't Ozpin supposed to do the debriefing?"

"He's decided to let me take that task." the older woman replied, and Yang knew she was royally screwed.

She cast a longing glance at Ren and Nora as the door closed and she was told to sit down.

The first ten minutes were unnerving, due to the fact that Glynda questioned her as though everything was normal.

Then, "Ms. Xiao Long, tell me…"

Green eyes sharpened and Yang winced, feeling as though Glynda were trying to drill a hole through her head.

" _Why_  did you think it was a good idea to completely ignore not only protocol, but everything I told you to do?"

The question was bad enough, but the tone that the second-in-command had was terrifying.

"I…" the blonde figured that in this case, honesty might be the best policy. "I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking." Goodwitch repeated dully.

"Yes." Yang confirmed, her teeth coming out to chew on her lower lip nervously. Honestly, she could stand firm in the face of twenty or more men, but Glynda Goodwitch had her terrified.

They sat there in silence for a good minute before the older woman spoke again.

"I understand that on your application, you said you preferred working alone," Glynda began. "But I'm afraid that you need someone to keep you more grounded. An ice to your fire, if you will. And I believe I have the perfect person for that."

"Wait!" Yang protested. "I don't want a-"

"Ms. Xiao Long, your actions tonight could get you permanently dismissed from this agency. I am being  _extremely_  lenient."

Before Yang could retort, there was a knock at the door.

"Please, come in." Goodwitch said.

 _Oh, my God, she's hot_ , was the first thought that crossed Yang's mind as she looked at the girl in the doorway.

And she was, with long, white hair in an off-center ponytail, a petite figure, and ice blue eyes. She had long eyelashes and high cheekbones and a scar over her left eye.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Schnee." Glynda said, a self-satisfied smile coming over her face.

"I came as soon as I received your message, Ms. Goodwitch." the girl said, her voice strangely melodic to Yang. A slight hesitance came over the girl's face before she added, "And… If it's not too much to ask, why  _did_  you call me here?"

"Ms. Schnee, meet your new partner, Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said in answer, gesturing to Yang herself, who felt a bit put on the spot.

She watched the girl's blue eyes widen in surprise as she looked over at Yang, who offered a half-hearted wave. Yes, the girl was attractive, but she certainly didn't look like she could fight off anyone, really. Yang prided herself on being able to do a variety of missions, from going undercover to when they went on a raid. And quite frankly, this girl looked like the type to sit there and look pretty. Plus, Yang preferred working alone.

"Ms. Goodwitch, with all due respect, I did say I'd prefer not having a partner." the girl said firmly to the older woman, surprising Yang with how ballsy she was. Yang was also slightly offended. What was wrong with being her partner?

"Yes, you both have. Ms. Xiao Long, this is Weiss Schnee. You'll be partners from now on. I trust you can both see yourselves out of my office?" Glynda said, effectively kicking them out.

"Ms. Goodwitch-" Weiss began.

"Goodbye, Ms. Schnee."

With an annoyed expression, the girl spun on her heel, leaving.

Yang let out a low whistle, standing as well and walking away.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Goodwitch told her, looking over her glasses at her.

"Yeah?" Yang asked, pausing as she stood by the open door.

" _Do_  try to get along."

 _Yeah_ , Yang thought.  _I will. If she does._


	3. She's a Master of Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always late, aren't I? My bad, I hope you enjoy.

_Brinnnnng….Brinnnnng…..._

Yang’s phone shrilly blared out her ringtone, making her groan as she pulled the blankets over her head. Yang Xiao Long was many things, but a morning person was not one of them.

After a moment, she reached out and grabbed the phone, not opening her eyes to look at the caller ID and pressing it to her ear.

“Hello?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Hunter,” Goodwitch’s clear voice came through the speaker of her phone. “I need you to come in to headquarters in an hour. I have a mission for you.”

“What kinda mission?” Yang blearily questioned.

“Just some simple surveillance. You’ll be doing it with your new partner. I need you to dress up for it as well.”

“Great.” the golden-haired girl replied, hardly bothering to hide her sarcasm. “See you then.”

With that, they hung up, and Yang threw the covers off of her with a slight groan as she pushed herself to her feet. God, her feet still ached from the day before.

She made her way to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding falling and breaking her neck as she tripped on Zwei, cursing under her breath as she righted herself. She didn’t want to wake Ruby, who, she was sure, was sleeping in on her day off.

One shower, wrestling match with a dress, protein shake, and a hastily scribbled note later, she was on her way to headquarters, having decided to take her shiny silver sports car instead of her beloved motorcycle.

Hopping out of her car, the blonde pushed open the revolving door. The building was very nondescript on the outside, the kind of thing that one would overlook if they didn’t know what they were looking for. Brown brick with a sign that indicated it was a bank. Sure, they had the occasional clueless civilian walk in looking for financial help, but they were given such bad service that they never returned.

Inside was a whole other story though. The first floor was designed to look like an accounting firm, but the elevator down and up led to the lab, the weapon and gadget room, the medical room, the records room, and the interrogation room.

Yang pressed her thumb to the fingerprint scanner, opening her eyes wide as green light scanned over her face. The door slid open with a quiet hiss and Yang stepped in.

“Hello, Yang.” Pyrrha pleasantly greeted with a smile as the blonde walked in, in the middle of adjusting one of her throwing knives. It would have been funny to see the two things juxtaposed, the sweet Greek girl and the dangerous knives, if Yang didn’t know that Pyrrha had literally killed men before.

“Hey!” Yang replied, shooting her friend a grin.

She hummed under her breath as she strolled over to Goodwitch’s office, knocking on the frosted glass door.

When she received the go-ahead to open the door, she did so, stepping inside and closing the door behind her with a soft click.

She was surprised to see the beautiful woman from before- her new partner- already sitting in one of the straight-backed chairs in front of the desk.

“Ms. Xiao Long, please sit.” Glynda said, gesturing to the vacant chair next to the other girl.

Yang obeyed, shooting a glance at her partner.

“I’d like you two to officially meet each other before you go on your mission. It will be a simple surveillance mission. The White Fang and Emerald Sustrai are meeting up to do some sort of exchange, or so we’ve gathered from the conversations on the phones we’ve tapped.” Goodwitch began.

Yang was surprised to hear mention of the White Fang, a terrorist organization that she had thought would finally lay low after the last few years, but apparently not.

“Emerald Sustrai?” the blonde interrupted. The name was unfamiliar.

“Yes, I was getting to that part, Ms. Xiao Long.” Glynda said, looking at her with sharp eyes over her spectacles. “She was present when you and Mr. Black had your… altercation, which means you’ll need to wear a disguise. Mr. Arc is in the other room waiting to apply your disguise.”

Yang inwardly groaned. She hoped it wouldn’t be an itchy wig.

“So, Ms. Schnee, meet your new partner, Yang Xiao Long. Ms. Xiao Long, your partner, Weiss Schnee.”

At last, Yang decided to spare a glance at her new partner. The other woman’s ice blue eyes were locked onto hers. She sat up straight in her chair, in a frilly white dress with her legs primly crossed and hands folded in her lap. She looked at Yang with a pretentious expression, and Yang felt irritation bubble up in her.

“Everything else you need to know is in this document.” Goodwitch said, either not noticing the animosity between them (unlikely) or ignoring it (more likely) as she slid the envelope across the desk to them.

Both of them reached for it at the same time, and Weiss shot her a look of annoyance before snatching it away.

Yang took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out, and counting to ten. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Awkward.

That was the only thing Yang could think of to describe her current situation.

Her ‘partner’ sat across from her, poking at a salad with her fork as Yang slowly drained her water glass. Emerald sat two tables away. There was a recording device on the bottom of her table, and both Weiss and Yang had earpieces in to listen

Scratching at her scalp under the annoying and itchy red wig that Jaune had given her, Yang looked up at Weiss.

“So,” she began, figuring she might as well not sit around in silence. Weiss’ blue eyes snapped up to land on her face. “I know what I did to end up having to have a partner. What did you do?”

The short girl in front of her gave a disdainful look at her salad plate again. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Before Yang could speak and tell her that she was just making small talk and Weiss’ life probably wasn’t that interesting, the white-haired girl spoke again.

“If you must know, I failed to act at a critical moment in the mission.” the words were spoken with underlying frustration. Just as Yang began to feel sympathy for her, the girl ruined it by speaking again. “I know exactly what you did. Ignoring orders like that put everyone, including yourself, in danger.”

“Well, no shit, princess.” Yang replied, rolling her eyes. “You know, I regret it.”

“Do you?” Weiss questioned, looking a bit surprised.

“Yeah, ‘cause I have to deal with you now.”

“As if I want to deal with you!” Weiss snapped back. “You’re an insufferable miscreant!”

“Well you’re a spoiled little brat who thinks she’s better than everyone else!”

“Shhh!” the white-haired girl hissed at her.

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Yang snapped back. How dare this girl think she had the right to tell Yang Xiao Long what to do?

“Be quiet! They’re talking!” Weiss replied, waving a hand impatiently at her.

At that, Yang fell silent, albeit not without an annoyed glare.

“So, you understand the terms of the deal?” a deep and gruff male voice said, and Yang glanced over her shoulder to get an idea of what they were dealing with.

Two men, tall and broad, probably with guns. Nothing the agents of BIA couldn’t deal with if it came down to it.

“Of course I do.” Emerald’s voice came through the earpiece. “Here you go.”

A sliding noise sounded, which Yang could only assume was the briefcase sliding across the table.

“Good doing business with you.” the man’s voice came again, and Yang heard the chairs being pushed back.

Weiss waited until they walked out to glower at Yang. “We missed what they said because of you!”

“Because of me?” Yang demanded, narrowing her eyes. “You’re the one who started it!”

“I am not!” Weiss argued. “You are!”

“Oh, just shut up.” the blonde growled, slamming her glass down and tossing a fifty dollar bill on the table to cover their cost as she forcefully pushed her chair back from the table, walking out of the room. She didn’t even need to turn around and see if Weiss was following; she could hear the clicking of her high heels on the hardwood.

“Why are you so rude?” Yang heard the rather annoying voice of her partner sound behind her.

“We’re not fucking besties, Schnee.” the blonde growled as she unlocked the car, getting into the driver’s seat and slamming the door behind her.

As Weiss got in, she scathingly snarled, “You don’t need to tell me that, it’s painfully obvious!”

“Then why’d you ask?” the blonde asked, not waiting for Weiss to put her seatbelt on as she backed out of the space.

“Gah! I hate working with you!” Yang heard the scathing voice next to her.

“Yeah, the feeling's mutual!” the taller girl replied sardonically as she pulled out onto the freeway.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore!” Weiss exclaimed.

“Then don’t, I don’t care.” Yang replied, rolling her eyes. Really, how old was this girl? She hadn’t even gotten that from Ruby since she had graduated high school.

“Oh, my God!” Weiss exclaimed.

“What, is it some kind of weird thing that I don’t want to talk to-”

Yang was cut off as the sound of shattering glass rang through the car.

“Fuck!” the blonde shouted, glancing in the rearview mirror as broken glass rained down from the back windshield. There, a man in a suit had was shooting at them from the passenger’s side window.

Yang swerved to avoid the next bullet, hearing the blare of a horn as another car angrily sped past her.

“Fuck off!” she muttered, hearing the click of Weiss’ seatbelt.

“What the fuck are you doing? Don’t you dare fucking jump out of this car!” Yang exclaimed as the white-haired girl spun in her seat.

“Be quiet, Yang Xiao Long! Just keep driving.” Weiss replied in a worried voice as Yang heard the cocking of a gun.

Yang didn’t obey. Instead, she made a split second decision and whipped the car onto the freeway, much to Weiss’ dismay.

“What are you doing?” the shorter girl shrieked.

“We have to get to a more open area!” the blonde yelled back as she floored the gas pedal.

A bullet lodged itself in Yang’s driver’s side mirror and the she flinched.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, the blonde thought, glancing over at Weiss, who seemed frozen. “Would you do something?”

At those words, the white-haired girl seemed to snap out of her trance, steadying her hands and shooting at the car that was behind them.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Yang exclaimed as another bullet went through the windshield, sending a shower of glass at her, which she shielded herself from. She winced as she felt hundreds of tiny cuts make themselves known over her arm and hand.

“Watch the road!” Weiss yelled at her.

“I am!” Yang shouted back, narrowly avoiding hitting a traffic barrier.

There was a sound similar to a bomb going off as Weiss’ bullet hit one of their assailant’s tires.

Yang didn’t slow down until they were at least a mile away, listening to the sound of Weiss sliding down in her seat with ragged breathing.

Both of them remained silent for awhile, calming down a bit, before Yang spoke, somewhat in an attempt to lighten the especially darkened mood.

“I can’t believe they shattered my windshields.”

“I can’t believe we nearly died!” Weiss said back sharply. “And yet, you’re worried about your car!”

“Hey, we nearly die a lot in this job. No need to get snarky.” Yang replied, doing her best to not get irritated.

“You are such an imbecile!” Weiss shouted at her.

“Well, you’re a raving bitch!” Yang shouted back, getting irritated and slamming her hand on the steering wheel as they turned into the parking lot of Headquarters.

“At least I actually think before I act!” Weiss replied angrily. “You don’t listen to anyone! You completely ignored me!”

“Well what about you?” Yang demanded, yanking the car into a parking space with fury. “You weren’t even fucking doing anything until I told you to!”

Weiss made a noise of rage. “Shut up! You are the worst person I’ve ever worked with!”

“Well the feeling is fucking mutual.” Yang growled, slamming the car door shut and storming into Headquarters, ripping off the wig as she went.

She didn’t watch to see if Weiss followed, the facial and thumb scanners taking a moment before she could go in.

She didn’t wait for Weiss to bypass the security, throwing herself into a chair outside of Ozpin’s office and crossing her arms over her chest. She was enraged. She wished she had never gotten stuck with Weiss.

Weiss sat down next to her silently, not speaking. The air between them was thick with ire as they waited for Ozpin to call them into his office.

At last, the gray-haired man opened the door. “Agents, please come in.”

With that, he stepped aside, and the two women entered, each sitting in one of the chairs across from Ozpin’s desk, and the man himself sat in the large chair in front of them.

“What information have you gathered?” he asked, taking a sip from the mug of coffee on his desk.

“We didn’t get much, sir. The White Fang is apparently in on a business deal with Emerald and the rest of that group. She gave them a briefcase, but we don’t know what was in it.” Weiss said, toying with a thin silver ring on her right hand. It was ornate, with a small light blue stone on it.

“I see.” The man replied, clearly waiting for one of them to go on. When no one did, he spoke again.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

“They figured out who we were.” Yang broke in. She felt the eyes of both Ozpin and Weiss fall on her as she spoke, staring at a particularly interesting spot on Ozpin’s desk. “Or at least, that we knew more than we should. They chased us for a couple miles but we blew their tire and got away.”

“Very good. And you’re certain they didn’t follow you?” he asked.

“Yes.” Weiss confirmed.

“Alright.” The grey-haired man said, setting down the pen he had been writing with down. “Thank you.”

Yang knew that was their signal to go and she stood willingly, already pulling out her cell phone to text Blake.

**Hey kitty cat, think you can hang out tonight? I have a new partner and believe me, she’s really something. xoxo**

A few moments went by and the telltale ding of her phone sounded.

 **Sure thing. See you at 8**.

Yang smiled as she started her car. She had a lot of friends, but Blake was definitely the best one.


	4. Stand Back, It's About to Go Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello it's i, doesn't-update-often

“Can you  _ believe  _ that?” Yang finished, slamming a hand down on the table to emphasize her annoyance. “She’s such a bitch!”

Blake, quiet as usual, nodded in a thoughtful sort of way. Yang had just finished describing her experiences with Weiss, and Blake lightly tapped a finger against the corner of her mouth as she looked over at the blonde. She hadn’t met this ‘Weiss’ yet, but from what Yang was describing, she didn’t sound like a very pleasant person. However, Blake knew that Yang usually had a bit of natural friction with people who weren’t ‘fun’, as she called them.

“Have you been trying to get along?” she asked at last as Yang tipped the last of her glass of water into her mouth.

Lilac eyes narrowed as the blonde placed the cup down on the table. “I’ve been doing my best! She doesn’t try at all!”

Her tone was defensive, and both of them knew that. Blake didn’t say a word as she stared Yang down, watching as the blonde shifted under her gaze, avoiding meeting her best friend’s eyes as she crossed her arms.

“Okay,  _ maybe  _ I could’ve tried harder.” she conceded. “But it’s not like she gives me any incentive to  _ want  _ to get along.”

“Yang,” Blake said. “Your ‘incentive’ is working well together. Goodwitch isn’t going to budge, and you two won’t be able to get anything done if you spend the whole time being rude to each other.”   
“I know, I know…” Yang sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked up at her best friend. “And you know what the worst part is?”

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at her friend, taking a slow sip of her own drink as she looked at the other woman.

“She’s  _ hot _ .”

* * *

 

“Yang?” Ruby called from the kitchen. The blonde glanced up from where she lay on the couch, pausing the game she had been playing and getting up.

“What’s up?” She asked, leaning against the doorway.

“I was wondering, did you want to use egg noodles or spaghetti for dinner?” Her little sister queried, holding up the boxes of each pasta in question.

As Yang opened her mouth to reply, her phone gave a ring, and she held up one finger, the universal symbol for ‘hold on a second’.

“Hello?” She answered. The caller ID had said Goodwitch, which, at 7 o’clock at night, was probably not a casual, friendly call.

“Hunter. I need you to come in immediately. We have something pertaining to your mission.”

Yang replied affirmatively and then hung up, looking at her sister apologetically, but Ruby just gave an understanding smile and waved a hand.

“Go. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.” Yang agreed, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to her sister’s forehead.

It probably wouldn’t be the last time she saw her sister, but it was better safe than sorry.

* * *

 

“Hunter, Snowpea.” Goodwitch greeted, letting them into her office. “We have some very important information.”

Yang felt her eyebrows raise up, glancing over at her partner, but the white-haired girl wasn’t looking at her.

“What would that be?” Weiss asked, cocking her head.

“Perhaps you remember the missions you were working on prior to being partnered together.” Goodwitch said as she sat down behind her desk. “It turns out that those two missions actually coincide.”

It abruptly occurred to Yang that she had no idea what Weiss had been doing before they had gotten stuck with one another, but judging from the gasp Weiss let out, it wasn’t good that their missions had been intertwined with one another.

Glynda folded her hands, looking both of them in the eye seriously. “There is a party happening tonight, at the town hall. Some of the nation’s most important people will be there. We think that the White Fang will be there, along with some of the independent agents you’ve already dealt with, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.”

_ Mercury _ , Yang thought, her eyes narrowing as his face crossed her mind. God, she hated him.

“We think the briefcase will be there, too. I want you to keep the event from getting out of hand. Are we clear?” Goodwitch asserted.

“We won’t let you down.” Weiss assured the older woman, and Glynda stood up, walking around her desk to open the door for them.

“Mr. Arc will be ready for you. You’ll need disguises.”

Yang groaned.  _ Not another wig _ .

* * *

 

Yang stood in front of the mirror, appraising herself. The shimmery gold cocktail dress accentuated her curvy figure, accompanied by matching gold heels. She was wearing brown contacts and a black wig, and she looked absolutely nothing like her regular self. Jaune had really outdone himself.

Weiss was currently in the ‘makeup chair’, wearing a long black dress with a low-plunging neckline and strappy sandals. Jaune was in the middle of placing a straight, platinum-blonde wig on her.

“Try not to jump around too much or anything.” He urged the shorter woman.

“It wasn’t on my to-do list.” Weiss replied flatly as she stood up, and they exited the room before walking outside and getting into the awaiting limo.

“So,” Yang began after a few moments. “I guess you know what my mission was, but what was yours?”

Weiss looked up at her, surprised. “I thought you knew. I was investigating this very event. There was word that there was going to be a bombing. I was speaking to the head of security, and…” the woman trailed off, a wince appearing on her face before she continued. “There was a gunshot. He jumped out of the way, and I didn’t take the chance I had where I could have gotten rid of the shooter. The head of security died.”

“Oh.” Yang said. She suddenly felt a bit guilty for asking. Before she could think of something to say, Weiss waved a hand.

“It’s fine. It’s in the past now. Goodwitch assigned you to be my partner because of it.”

There was a pause before Weiss reached into her purse, pulling out two invitations printed on cream-colored paper. Her blue eyes glanced down at the two names on each card before she looked back up at Yang. “Would you rather be Elena Boytsov or Aurelia Gagliardi?”

“Eh, you look more Russian than Italian, so I’ll be Aurelia.” Yang replied, shooting the other woman a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a slight smile appearing on her face as she handed her the invitation with the appropriate name, and they slid out of the limousine, climbing the stairs and heading in past the large marble columns and through the ornate doors after showing their invitations to the doormen.

A string quartet played softly underneath the low chatter filling the room. Affluent people dressed in fancy clothing stood around, holding wine glasses, and Yang felt entirely out of place as Weiss left her side to go chat with some man who Yang was pretty sure was the governor or something.

Yang walked toward the bar, sliding onto a barstool and ordering a glass of White Zinfandel, striking up a casual conversation with the woman next to her as she scanned the room for any indication of trouble.

She was listening to the woman- Julia? Juliet?- recount her tale of the time she had traveled to some exotic island when she noticed a flash of green hair.

_ Emerald _ , she thought. Her eyes flicked up, finding Weiss in the crowd.

Weiss was looking back at her, and she knew they were having the same thought.

Yang quickly said her goodbyes to the woman whose name started with a J, tossing enough money on the counter to cover the cost of her drink and the cost of the woman who had been attempting to hold a conversation with her. She slipped into the crowd, her eyes locked onto the same head of green hair, and watched as Emerald met up with Mercury.

Yang caught Weiss’ eyes again, her own expression a question, and the other girl nodded. Together, they made their way after the pair, who were exiting the party.

Just as Weiss and Yang made it to the bottom of the stairs, a scream sounded from inside.

Yang whipped around, as a loud boom sounded and people streamed out of the building in panic.

Smoke billowed out of the windows as more explosions shook the foundation of the building.

A flash of red caught Yang’s attention, and she suddenly noticed a woman standing in the arching doorway. She moved forward, and Weiss grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing?” Yang demanded, attempting to pull herself out of Weiss’ surprisingly strong grip. “There’s a lady in there, we have to help her!”

Just as she finished her sentence, a quiet beep sounded and another bomb detonated, destroying the entryway.

Yang let out a soft, shaky breath. When she looked back at Weiss, the other woman wore a grave expression.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

Weiss nodded, the understanding that Yang now owed Weiss her passing between them.

Just then, the woman emerged from the building, slightly dirty but okay.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Yang asked, rushing over to help her.

Up close, she was surprisingly beautiful, with dark hair and glimmering amber eyes.

“I’m fine.” Her voice was smooth and dark, reminiscent of black silk as she gazed deeply into Yang’s own eyes. The spy felt herself flush bright pink, but she managed to keep her cool, helping the woman to a bench in front of the building.

Once they had made sure that the dark-haired party-goer would receive medical attention, Weiss and Yang made their way back into the limo.

“You know what I just realized?” Yang asked as she stared down at her lap.

“What?” Weiss questioned.

“We kind of failed our mission. Goodwitch said to make sure that no bombs went off.”

There was a long period of silence and Yang glanced over, confirming her suspicions that Weiss had a worried look on her face.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure she won’t be  _ too  _ mad. After all, no one died.”

“That’s true.” Weiss agreed. “But we also didn’t advance with our mission at all.”

Yang grinned at her, propping a heel up on the beige leather seat across from her. “Ever the pessimist, huh? Don’t worry, Princess. It’ll all be fine.”


End file.
